This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing a liquid and more particularly to a refill for said apparatus utilizing a screen to prevent blockage of liquid out of the dispenser.
Devices for selectively dispensing liquid materials are well-known in the art. These dispensers come in a many different shapes and sizes and are used in a variety of applications including the dispensing of milk or juice in a food service environment, and the dispensing of liquid soap in kitchens and restaurant facilities.
One variety of these dispensers utilizes a flexible reservoir for storing the liquid to be dispensed. The flexible reservoirs may be bags made of plastic or other suitable materials.
There is a continuing problem of blockage in the output port of the flexible reservoirs in these liquid dispensers. Since each of the flexible reservoirs or plastic bags is provided with an opening for allowing the discharge of the fluid, this opening must remain clear for continual flow of the liquid out the opening. While the flexible reservoir is well suited to the function of discharging the fluid when in a substantially filled condition, a problem arises in the discharge of the entire contents of the reservoir. This problem may be attributed to the flexible material being sucked into the outlet thus sealing off the flow of the liquid.
It has been found that in plastic bag reservoirs holding up to five gallons of liquid to be dispensed, 8 to 20 ounces of the liquid remain in the bag when the dispenser stops pumping due to the flexible material blocking the output orifice.
Liquid dispensers utilizing a flexible reservoir are normally provided with a tubular member connected to the reservoir and extending exteriorly to the dispenser to provide access to the liquid and thus enable dispensing the liquid in selected amounts. After the flexible material is sucked into the output orifice, the flexible tube will often collapse causing a vacuum effect and thus enhancing the seal of the flexible reservoir material against the output orifice.